


И это пройдёт

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [11]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Нарисовано по разгонуCall Me by Your Name, Рашн эдишн (самое начало нулевых).Роме, допустим, не 17, а 18, он живет в своей томской глубинке с родителями. Папа его какой-нибудь деятель, историк-романист, и к нему на лето приезжает из Германии эмигрант Шокк. Производит, конечно, фурор на местную публику, на Локи и на их семейную хаски. Сразу снимает какую-нибудь телочку, потом другую, а сам жрет глазами Рому без хлеба. Допустим, Шокк - это не совсем Вагабунд, но близко к этому, и Рома, копнув, про его творчество тоже узнает. И они разговаривают о творчестве, много о политике, свободе любви и прочем, и ЕСТЕСТВЕННО все заканчивается фесттаймом, купанием голышом, суровыми томскими лугами-лесами-комарами и вот этим вот. Лето, конечно, заканчивается, и Дима, конечно съебывает. Они пытаются созваниваться, но камон, это Германия, Шокку там не до Ромы, а Рома вместо Ромы выращивает в себе Локи и решает покорить этот музыкальный мир, женится, потому что так правильно, сколачивает себе стаю и громко высказывает гражданскую позицию. Чтобы что-то доказать Диме, который разбил и ему сердце, и себе.
Relationships: Schokk (Дмитрий Хинтер)/Loqiemean (Роман Худяков)
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	И это пройдёт

[](https://i.ibb.co/kmfGDVN/IMG-1266.png)

[](https://i.ibb.co/6ncSN3w/IMG-1267.png)


End file.
